


Habeas Corpus

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [26]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: hardtime100, Epistolary, Ficlet, Gen, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An example from a set of letters discovered during the time Oswald Asylum underwent massive expansion and reconstruction for the conversion to Oswald Penitentiary.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeas Corpus

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #97: Letter; Tobias Beecher, mentions of other canon characters. Historical AU.  
> 

  
Oswald Asylum 22 September 97

LK Barrington Esq  
Dr Nathan & friend.

I wish to inform you that I have been confined in this insane asylum since 5th of July by the intrigues of my wife & her family Jonah L [illegible]. I believe to see the cause of the plot, but have not time to write it all here. I am not allowed to see anybody, all my letters except to my wife Genevieve are suppressed.

I am entrusting this correspondence with my personal physician of some high caliber. It is my fervent wish that it makes its way to you, and I beg you to scrutinize my words with a careful eye.

I believe the close relationship my wife formed with the guest staying at our estate has blinded her to any save him. They were to go sailing together for a month but neither has given thought to inform me, and she does not come to see me nor does she answer any of my letters. I have written about 50 or so to her & family.

I am just as sane as I ever was in my life and require only to be brought into court (Habeas Corpus) to prove it. I only want a fair chance. I want a lawyer to protect me and I have the means upon me in a hidden pocket to give you at once as security for fees. Now as soon as you receive this (this is the 5 or 6 letter to you), please write me of your reception and then come to see me at once. Please do not take any denial here at the office of Dr Reimondo or the plea that your visit will excite me too much and retard my recovery.

Please also show this letter to Mrs B Keller (music teacher) in the guest cottage, and ask her to interest herself in me, and to come to see me with her grown son, as he is my [illegible]. They can vouch for me and help me. 

As I am tied hand & foot, I want somebody to come and take messages for me to the world outside. 

Help! Help! Help! Brother, help!

Tobias Beecher Esq

*

An example from a set of letters discovered during the time Oswald Asylum underwent massive expansion and reconstruction for the conversion to Oswald Penitentiary. The Asylum had been closed for nearly a century, prompted by a mandatory evacuation following an explosion in the main dining hall. Some fifty letters were bound together with twine and found contained in a burlap mail sack, which had been tucked into a forgotten corner of the infirmary and, obviously, never delivered.

Beecher, T. (1897, September 22) [Correspondence from Tobias Beecher to Barrington & Sons law firm]. Tobias Beecher fonds (MB-7-512, Box 97, File 55). New York State Library, Manuscripts and Special Collections, Albany, New York.  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the half-baked citation.  
> 


End file.
